creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación '''El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de mala calidad, donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o simplemente ser absueltas de su sentencia sin afectar sus contenidos. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: a) Mala ortografía: mal uso de puntos (punto seguido, punto aparte) y comas, mala disposición de párrafos (un texto apretado y carente de espacios debidamente colocados) y mala escritura de gran cantidad de palabras (véase, "iso", "cojio", "empeso"). b) Mala redacción: mala coordinación de ideas, oraciones o párrafos innecesarios, brevedad imposible (un texto demasiado corto y que no alcanza a transmitir adecuadamente una idea) o una extensión mediocre (un texto tan vasto que resulta indeterminado, vacío, sin significado: decir bastante y no expresar nada). c) Mala calidad':'' escasa o nula originalidad (lo cliché), mala ortografía unida a mala redacción. #Por necesidad, describe un poco por qué la nominaste y pon tu firma al término de tu voto. Si no firmas, se eliminará la información que aportaste. #Cuando nomines, pon tu(s) sugerencia(s) al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo está siendo juzgado. * '''Para cuando se edita La Guillotina: #Si planeas nominar varios artículos a La Guillotina (mínimo 5), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo tienes un artículo para nominar, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. #Si planeas comentar en varios artículos sentenciados de La Guillotina (mínimo tres), hazlo en una sola edición, no de uno en uno, puesto que genera ediciones basura. Si incumples esta medida, se te reportará y posiblemente bloqueará. Si solo comentas en un artículo, puedes hacerlo; sin embargo, una vez hayas editado de esta manera La Guillotina, no podrás volver a hacerlo hasta el día siguiente. Recuerda usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para absolverla. Queda prohibido exceder esta cantidad de votos; si tiene los votos necesarios, no edites para acumular más. Esta acción será considerada una edición basura y se te reportará con la administración. #En caso de que tu creepypasta esté siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario determinando ya has acabado; si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirará el artículo del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor, no lo resubas sin más, ya que supondría una infracción. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargado del proyecto: Sid. Solo este usuario pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Bella ama a papi Podría mejorarse extendiendo la historia y con un poco menos de cliché. Tiene salvación, ¿no? / : Podria pero aun nadie se ofrecio, y no creo que merezca seguir aqui. : Me ofrezco a ello. Si bien tiene varios aspectos muy similares a otras historias le veo potencial. --Cordura (discusión) 13:36 6 dic 2015 (UTC) : Disculpad la lentitud en acabar, este domingo (o antes) acabo con el trabajo. --Cordura (discusión) 15:07 14 ene 2016 (UTC) La Ira De Ghost Singer: Historie de Horror La corrección de esta creepy fue insuficiente para mejorar la calidad y Asti necesita ayuda para esto. ¿Voluntarios?--- : .------- Shadows of the collosus No hace falta dar razones, sólo es una especie de bitácora sobre un juego que ni siquiera es de miedo o terror. Es más, hasta a la redacción tiene varios fallos. Bueno, eso es todo lo que debo decir; juzguen ustedes. : Es una simple narración del juego, con un final absurdo y sin ninguna explicación. / : de este pequeño 7u7.-- 07:52 19 dic 2015 (UTC) El dibujo maldito Tiene buena ortografía, la historia es original, pero le falta desarrollarse. Como está actualmente parece una broma... si alguien la arregla quizás se vuelva una historia interesante, sino, no le veo lo necesario para quedarse. : Pienso exactamente lo mismo, debería desarrollarse mejor para permanecer acá. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 19:00 29 dic 2015 (UTC) : . "Ampliar" puede también destruir la esencia del relato.------- Mi experiencia perturbadora en la Deep Web . Sí, se enfoca en una víctima de esos videos anónimos que desfilan entre servidores de la Deep Web y, no obstante la riqueza de la temática, se nos representa "a la mala" el principio, desde un narrador que parece un niño siendo presentado en su salón de clases, estilo que permanece a lo largo de las siete partes. Al nominar el primer texto, considero que he nominado los siete artículos, ¿le costó tanto al autor resolverlo en una sola página? Con esto, insisto en que no es necesario colocar la plantilla en los restantes artículos.------- : Para empezar, nos ofrece una perspectiva diferente a lo que vimos en creepys de la Deep Web hasta ahora. Sin embargo, se ve algo de "poca calidad". La considero con la calidad mínima o un poco más que suficiente. Alone User . Defecto: irregular redacción, irregular ortografía e irregular desarrollo de temática y personajes.------- : Lastima la redacción-ortografía y el desarrollo... : Mala redacción, ortografía y desarrollo no me parecen razones para borrar esta historia, que de hecho me gustó. He cometido el atrevimiento de editarla, corregir todos los errores, extenderla un poco y cambiar por completo el desarrollo sin necesidad de alterar la historia. Espero que con esto se quede. 06:00 16 ene 2016 (UTC) El Vampiro vigilante : .------- Mi mejor amiga Sara Inicio cliché, desarrollo débil y ridículo final... : .------- Schizo Michelle Triste para algo con buen desarrollo... : Hable con la autora, dijo que la historia estaba incompleta, pedirá permiso para terminarla. Los hermanos Wagenknecht Una idea que pudo ser mejor explotada. Siento que se puede hacer algo más con este texto. Ojala alguien se anime.-- 13:11 3 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- La enfermera ANN Bueno, es una historia muy querida, pero no es muy buena en cuestiones de desarrollo. Pero este no es el punto de mi nominación, la historia que encontramos en la wiki no es original, la autora de Nurse Ann no ha dado una historia oficial, siendo esta un fan-fic, lo he dudado bastante, pero finalmente decidí ponerla, espero entiendan mi punto : . Hay esperanza en cuanto a moldear la temática, suavizar la redacción.------- Andy the spirit . La historia la veo un poco cliché, la redacción, el desarrollo y la ortografía por suerte están bien. Lo que me hizo nominar esta historia fue el final. Creo que la persona que la arreglo en adopciones no hizo un buen trabajo con la historia. --- : Concuerdo con majin, es algo cliché Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png : .------- Origenes de Sara Smiling Moaning .Cliché y pésima redacción.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 18:06 9 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- : Las razones ya fueron dadad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) OCRO SIQUIN-G .--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 18:06 9 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- La caza Es algo confunsa, ademas de usar demasiados puntos suspensivos y en si la historia no me parece muy buena.-- Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png : .------- Bloodthirsty La historia tiene una baja calidad, y es algo exagerada, la ortografía tambien es algo cuestionable. Usuario:666magic : .------- ISA´S NIGHTMARE Todo andaba bien hasta que mencionaron a Jeff, psicópata barato : .------- La amistad mata Todo pasa demasiado rápido, hay palabras que se repiten, poco desarrollo en la historia, lo típico en que la protagonista principal es violada y busca vengarse matando a todos y blablabla; entre otras cosas.-- Issie : .------- La Calle 112 ¿Soy yo o el autor fue un flojo al desarrollar la historia? Desde mi punto de vista, lo veo muy pobre.-- Issie : .------- La Historia De Teddy Bear No hay mucho que decir, la historia tiene una calidad muy baja, y se hace dificil de entender por lo exagerada que es en algunas partes. magic666 16:50 10 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Violación, venganza Pésimo desarrollo de la historia con el terrible cliché de la niña que es violada, asesinada, retorna como fantasma/demonio y luego mata a su asesino/violador. : .------- Un asesino diferente Cliché y un muy poco atractivo desarrollo, sólo contaba un asesinato y de una manera muy aburrida. Al final resultó ser un asesino barato. : , tampoco un aborto. Cumple con la calidad requerida.------- Coleccionaré tus ojos La historia no tiene ningún gracia, poca calidad y redacción. magic666 16:45 11 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- El misterio detrás de cámaras La historia no tiene mucho sentido, y se torna difícil entenderla. magic666 16:45 11 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Halloween Nightmare .Vaya, vaya, ¿conque remplazando el cliché del bullying con Complejo de inferioridad?, bah, nada nuevo, lastima la redaccion y ortografia y ademas: Grinny Cat.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 16:53 11 ene 2016 (UTC) : .------- Sindrome de Amok . Muy mala redacción unida a un paupérrimo desarrollo argumental.------- No cantes en la oscuridad : Indudablemente el texto necesita urgentemente una paciencia y talentos irreprochables. Posee muchísimo potencial. Epa, que necesitamos extender la wiki. No todo se reduce a eliminar y eliminar. Aportemos también sudor. En caso de que nadie se ofrezca, lo haré yo.------- Paciente Zero . ¿Alguien que se tome la molestia de perfeccionarlo?-------- Dos personalidades . Pésima ortografía y pésimo desenvolvimiento de escenas textuales.------- Ten cuidado en la calle . Pobre infeliz del protagonista.------- El campo maldito .------- Queen Of The Night .------- : Nunca vi tanto cliché Lepidosauromorpha Superioris --'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 00:56 12 ene 2016 (UTC) Castigo divino A simple vista no aparenta ser una mala historia, no hay problemas con su ortografía, pero la historia no cautiva al lector, en mi opinion, tampoco causa sensacion de miedo, y no creo que deba quedarse. magic666 19:13 12 ene 2016 (UTC) Pagarás por haberme engañado Baja calidad,redaccion y mala ortografía. magic666 19:13 12 ene 2016 (UTC) Relatos de una antigua muerte Mala ortografia, y siento de muy baja calidad la CP. 04:48 13 ene 2016 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) Un Campamento Muy Frio Poco desarollo, idea interesante, pero muy mal desarrollada. Mala redacción e irregular ortografía... Partituras manchadas de sangre Penny the damned El nombre habla por si solo... : Muy Cliché, mala redacción y muy baja calidad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Peyton : Demasiado Cliché, pésima redacción, muy baja calidad, posible killer escondido. --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Puede ser peor-discusiones La idea es atractiva, sin embargo. La redacción y ortografía dicen ota cosa... : Demasiado cliché, muy mala redacción, baja calidad --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) Celos Es la tipica historia de la chica que se vuelve psicopata por celos, no creo que deba quedarse. magic666 17:29 13 ene 2016 (UTC) La ultima pieza Mala calidad, redaccion, y ortografía. magic666 17:29 13 ene 2016 (UTC) El usuario maldito de whatsapp . Clichépasta. Si hubiera tenido peor redacción y peor calidad en general la hubiera mandado al filo. Pyromaniac Stefany .Cuando los killers aprenden a prender un encendedor..--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 15:37 14 ene 2016 (UTC) Articulo 1: LA SOMBRA .Cliche.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 15:37 14 ene 2016 (UTC) : simplemente cliché --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) El peor temor de una Creepypasta El artículo no esta muy bien escrito y tampoco tiene los noveles de calidad para seguir aquí. --Cordura (discusión) 23:31 14 ene 2016 (UTC) Dalila la Insanus Si bien no es el peor creepypasta, tiene una historia que por momentos se vuelve estúpida e ilógica. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) Dark Evil Mala redacción con un toque de cliché. Lo que la terminó de condenar fue la típica frase en inglés. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) Dark Pacific No está del todo mal redactado, ni es demasiado cliché, pero es muy simplón. Podría arreglarse, aunque no estoy seguro. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) Dark Mask Tiene algo de cliché y una redacción no del todo buena, además que esos párrafos extensos confunden, aún así, veo una remota posibilidad de que alguien la adopte. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) DESPERTAR EN LA PLAYA Una muy buena historia, no lo dudo, pero ¿es un creepypasta? CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 23:14 15 ene 2016 (UTC) : . No, no lo es Crepy. La familia McKinster, parte 1 Hace un año que el autor no sigue la historia; aparte de tener uno que otro cliché.-- Issie Laughing Jill ¿Qué les puedo decir? Un genderbender como lo fue Nina The Killer. Según yo, basura. Su introducción me pareció abominable y eso de decir que está "enamorada de L. Jack" mata toda la penosa historia no muy diferente a la del Laughing original (aunque más corta y muuuucho más mala). Sin duda alguna, yo creo que ya no merece estar aquí pero lo dejo a sus benévolos/crueles opiniones. PD: Es curioso, con esos nombres me recuerdan a Jack y Jill (película). : En la wiki hemos llegado a encontrar "Ticci (inserte nombre de chica)" así que ya no me sorprende estos casos. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) Alfredito pierde la vida Sera necesario que explique el porque? Muy mala calidad y cliche. magic666 20:58 16 ene 2016 (UTC) : Muy Baja calidad, cliché, pésima Ortografía etc... --HeroWithNoHeart (discusión) 21:40 16 ene 2016 (UTC) : 5comentarios. El secreto del flood Al leer las primeras lineas te das cuenta de que tiene una traducción de mala calidad,historia muy repetida,típico "Creepypasta" en donde hablan de un usuario maldito. Almendro : Ya lo ha dicho Nuez, no hace falta explicar. magic666 01:16 19 ene 2016 (UTC) :: . Ya lo dijo Nuez... : Muy mal traducida y como siempre, nuestro amigo cliché. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) Lycanthropy Comprendo la intención pero realmente no veo que tenga algo que acredite su estancia como artículo más de lo espeluznante que es en realidad. A demás de ello, unos tiempos verbales muy mal conjugados y un texto con información de más. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC) La luna de plata El texto es muy bueno y aunque tiene su toque "oscuro" ¿realmente es un creepypasta? Lo dejo a elección del resto. --Cordura (discusión) 19:34 19 ene 2016 (UTC)